Party
by Araya Phantom
Summary: [NxT]When you combine Neil, Theresa, and Hannibal Lecter.[Oneshot]


Party

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**P.S. I don't own COTT or Gaspard Ulleil. Song is by Nelly Furtado.**

**-**

_December 31__st_

The loud music blared through the doors of Club Sizzle as five seventeen-year-olds entered.

"Remind me again, why we came here?" Theresa complained, shrugging her long crimson hair off of her shoulders. Archie sighed, clearly tired from her questions.

"There's a dance competition, and you wanted to go, so yourself and Jay can take the trip to Italy." He sighed, obviously very tired from repeating this again and again. Jay raised an eyebrow in question. Archie mouthed '_Neil'_, and Jay nodded.

"I've been to Italy so many times," the brown haired teen egged Theresa on.

Neil glanced at the redhead as he entered the door to the club. She seemed slightly brighter, scanning the partying crowd.

"OK EVERYONE! TIME FOR OUR COMPETITION! GRAB YOUR PARTNERS AND GET ON THE FLOOR!"

Theresa looked hopefully around at the group. Archie and Atlanta had disappeared, probably to find some closet, Herry and Odie had gone to get drinks (but by the looks of it, check out some girls), and Jay quickly shook his head before heading into the direction of a girl from his advanced Physics class. Theresa groaned, and leaned back against the mirrors lined up against one side of the wall. She glanced at the door where a certain gorgeous blonde boy was standing, his lanky frame leaning against the other side of the mirrored wall.

She studied him for a while. He wore an emerald green tee shirt underneath a black blazer and slim fitted dark jeans, his honey-colored hair tousled (which Theresa, to her surprise, found very hot) hung in his eyes.

_You're standing at the door  
I'm falling to the floor  
You look even better than you did before  
I'm staring at my feet  
Wondering if I can do this  
It's been a while but I couldn't forget you_

Just a little look has got me feeling things  
Just a little touch has got me seeing things

She felt dizzy, and steadied herself on the mirrors, and he sauntered over to her.

"You okay, 'Reese?" She nodded, but he held her up with one arm, sending a quick message to Jay, saying he'd just be taking Theresa home. Jay motioned for him to come over, and Neil settled her at a table near the entrance to the club before heading into Jay's direction.

Two burly, obviously very drunk, men were looking in her directions, with very suggestive looks in their eyes. She opened up her clutch, pretending to be rummaging around for something, but changed her mother's fancy wedding ring from her middle finger on to her ring finger.

The two men began to approach her, until she saw them halt to a stop. Soft lips pressed against the corner of her mouth.

"Let's go, Theresa," Neil's soft voice whispered in his ear, and she thankfully stood up to go to Neil's car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached home in Neil's black mustang, singing 'The Great Escape' at the top of their lungs, laughing. Neil helped Theresa to her room, and ran back to get his suitcase. Neil had been on a 100-day modeling tour, shooting for various designers across the country.

Theresa came downstairs in a big hoodie and black boxers Herry had given her as a joke for Christmas, and found Neil in the living room, unpacking his carry-on. He threw Theresa a half-grin and she felt a fuzzy feeling again.

"I brought you guys back some stuff," he gestured to the large piles of things around him that he was currently sorting. Theresa eagerly sat cross-legged beside him, her eyes scanning everything over.

"Here's some pictures. If you like 'em, then if you want you can have one." He murmured, passing her a stack of photos.

She flipped through them, admiring some of Neil's photo shoots, and some random ones of him off-duty with various models, some of her favorites. She came across one of Neil, taking a photo of himself, his hair messy and tousled, and his indigo eyes sparkling with mischief.

She pocketed that one.

"Theresa, go lay on the couch and I'll make you some tea. It'll help with your dizziness," he added.

She smiled at his worried expression, and did as he said. He stood up, and pulled a fuzzy blanket over her small frame, and walked down to the kitchen to make the tea.

Theresa rummaged around the couch and area to find the remote before flipping it on.

"Neil! NEIL! Hannibal Rising is on!!!" She screamed. Neil scampered back quickly holding her

cup of tea in hand, and placed it on the coffee table before jumping on the couch cross-legged, placing her legs on his lap and jerking the blanket over them.

After about an hour of the movie, Neil's eyes flickered between the scene and Theresa's adoring gaze directed to Hannibal Lecter, and not him.

"Theresa?"

Sigh.

"Theresa?"

"What, Neil?"

"What's so great about Gaspard Ulliel?" Theresa gave him the 'how-can-you-not-see-it's-so-obvious-why' look, and he shrugged.

"C'mon, Neil. The hair, that smile, that totally hot French accent." Neil snorted. Theresa gave him a glare, and gave him a shove.

That's when Neil Manson, supermodel extraordinaire, mustered up the courage to kiss the girl.

--

"Gaspard still that great?"

"Oh, I dunno. Convince me again, and I may change my mind."

"With pleasure."


End file.
